Darkseid
Darkseid is an alien being from planet Apokolips. He was known for conquering and destroying other worlds. He is the father of the warrior Orion. History Darkseid is thousands of years old, and is referred to by many names, including Lucifer and Hades. He had attempted at conquering Earth multiple times, and is said to be the cause of the Spanish Inquistion and the Third Reich, both times he was defeated by Carter Hall and others. At some point in history he bore a son named Orion, who was later given to another alien entity, said to be Darkseid's light counterpart. The alien entity raised Orion, who eventually defeated Darkseid and trapped him into another dimension. Darkseid returned to Earth again in the year 2010. having been able to escape his imprisonment when Clark Kent sent the Kandorians to New Krypton. Once on Earth Darkseid corrupted conservative radio show host Gordon Godfrey. Godfrey than began an anti-vigilantee campaign. He then used Godfrey to possess Clark, but failed. Darkseid then recruited Godfrey as his third prophet to work with Granny Goodness and Desaad. Darkseid continued to spread his darkness and eventually corrupted Slade Wilson, who became the the man main enforcer of the VRA. Darkseid then made an offer to Lionel Luthor, he would ressurect his son Lex, if Lionel sold his soul. Lionel refused. Later, through Desaad, Darkseid was able to corrupt Oliver Queen. Oliver, seeking to remove the Omega Symbol from his skull, went searching for the Bow of Orion, the weapon his son used to defeat him before, but Granny Goodness found it, and helped Darkseid gain complete control over Oliver. Darkseid then began his final strike on Earth, by having his home planet of Apokolips hurtle toward it. Darkseid possesed Oliver, and made him attack Clark during his wedding to Lois. Clark was able to subdue and free Oliver from Darkseid's control, causing Darkseid to seek a new vessel. Darkseid once again confronted Lionel, who then agreed to sell his soul. Using Lionel's body as a vessel, Darkseid confronted Clark one final time, but lost after Clark mastered his ability of flight. Clark destroyed Lionel's body and banished Darkseid, and then saved Earth from Apokolips. Powers and Abilities *'Possession': While Darkseid can possess vessels that could be either living or deceased, he can only possess hosts that have darkness in their hearts that they can't control. Darkseid claimed that his vessels were still aware when he had control over them. It was believed that this meant he could take possession of nearly every person on Earth, including the entire population of heroes, given time. *'Super strength': Darkseid possessed enough superhuman strength to snap handcuffs, toss Lois across a room, and pin Clark to a wall (though the exact magnitude of his strength remains vague). He hoisted Clark by the throat with one hand high off the ground and tossed him into the air through the loft with no effort. *'Telekinesis': Darkseid is an extremely powerful telekinetic who could influence the movement of objects and people. *'Invulnerability': Darkseid's true form was virtually intangible, and was impervious to almost all forms of harm, though the light of a pure heart can temporarily drive him away. By possessing a vessel, Darkseid somewhat increases his host's endurance, allowing him to withstand most injuries. As the darkness in all the people on Earth grew, so did his invulnerability and strength levels apparently. *'Longevity': Darkseid has probably lived an extremely long period of time, and even existed before biblical times. *'Corruption': Darkseid can corrupt the souls and minds of living beings, twisting or refining them into tools for his own purposes and desires, and those possessed by him are left stained and become completely loyal to him. Individuals who get infected are sometimes referred to as "prophets." *'Empathy': While Darkseid can't directly read the minds of others, he can see someone's innermost doubts/fears with a better view on a person's darkness if someone angry appears. He also seems to be able to find "abandoned souls" and can tell if the most pure person has even a speckle of doubt in their heart Physical Appearence Darkseid can appear in multiple forms, as a cloud, possesing a human host or as a humanoid figure. As a cloud he appears as a smoky black gas with dark Ravens orbiting him. When possesing a human host, he appears just as they do, but their eyes and pupils turn black. As a humanoid figure, he appears as a tall stone-like being. There are cracks along his face and body, where red light illuminates from. He also has red eyes and a sort of helmet on his head. Category:Smallville Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Season 10 Characters Category:DC Universe Characters